Into The Maximum Twilight
by PissedOffTheVamp
Summary: So, Max and the gang move to Forks. There, Fang meets a beautiful girl named Bella. They fall in love and Max gets pissed. She tries to attack Bella and lets out Bella's secret to the whole world. How will bella react? How will FANG react? Fang also has his blog. BxF, MxD Rated T. The story is better than the summary. I promise you will LOVE LOVE LOVE it! :D 3


**A/N: Hiiii! This is my first time doing a Maximum Ride/Twilight Crossover! So please be a wee bit nice! Thanks, muffins! Also, Akila can talk and fly, she has wings but they haven't figured out the talking yet. Max** ** _still_** **has a voice in her head, too. Anyways, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or Maximum Ride. Stephanie Meyer and Kelley Armstrong do. Sadly. :'(**

 **~PissedOffThevamp~**

Bella POV:

I sighed and climbed out of my truck. _Another_ boring day in a long series of boring days. I heard about a new family moving here. Great. I wonder who it will be. Not that I really care because I haven't cared about anything since Edward left. Whatever. It crushed me at first but now I just don't care. As I headed inside I slammed against a sold wall of black. "Hey watch it!" I spat.

Then I looked up and my eyes met those of a dark angel. He was mysterious as he held out his hand. I took and he helped me up.

"Sorry. It's my first day. You should really watch where you're going though. I'm Fang." He shook my hand and let it go, waiting. "Oh! I'm Bella. You must be one of the new students. Awesome. Sorry about that. I almost always trip on something. I'm very clumsy. Sorry." I smiled and picked up my books from the ground.

"Fang! Hurry up, we're going to be late!" A short sandy-streaked blond girl ran up. "Who's your new _friend_?" There was ice in her voice.

"This is Bella. Max is my sister. Okay, I have to go now. Bye." I waved and he waved. And smiled. A pearly white smile. _Amazing_. I blushed and smiled back. Max shot me a hard glare. I glared harder back at her. She flinched slightly and I rolled my eyes and headed into the building. As I walked forward, past Max and Fang, she stuck out her foot and tripped me. I caught myself before I hit the ground and whirled on her.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!?" She flinched which gave me a small speck of joy inside. Then her stare hardened and she said innocently, "What do you mean? I did nothing wrong."

"Oh _really_. Okay, so how do you explain tripping me and shooting me a glare every 5 seconds? Can someone spell jealous Much?"

"OOOOOH! I can! I can! J-E-A-L-O-U-" This small black girl called out.

"Nudge! Stop. Now." Max interrupted her. I rolled my eyes.

Before I could make a snappy comeback, Fang said quietly, "That wasn't really nice, Max. You shouldn't have tripped her." I looked over and saw a little girl, a little boy and another teenager join them. They all wore shocked faces while Fang moved to stand next to me.

"FANG! I thought you were on _our_ side, not that nasty bitch!" Max yelled suddenly. We were starting to attract attention, which I was _really_ not looking forward to.

"Max, you tripped an innocent girl. She didn't do anything to you. You are just jeeeeealllllooooouuusssss." He smirked at her shocked expression. I decided to walk away from this situation. I pushed my way through the growing crowd and made it to the front doors.

That's when I realized Fang was next to me. I jumped a bit and smiled. "You scared me. i didn't hear or see you next to me." I smiled at him and he smiled back. That's when he leaned down, closer to my face… closer… I couldn't do this. My smile had disappeared and I backed up. "I um… I can't… I'm sorry…" I trailed off and ran into the woods.

I ran all the way to my meadow. Not the one Edward showed me. That one had burned down. Mine had a small but absolutely beautiful waterfall surrounded by a small rock wall I created with my dad one day. The grass was cut and a soft green color. I love my meadow.

As soon as I arrived, I curled up in front of the rock wall, leaning on it, starting to cry. About everything. Edward, my dad (he died in a car crash last summer), about Fang trying to kiss me and me rejecting it. My life is hell.

I calmed down and suddenly was aware of some other presence. I did a quick 360 scan and caught a dark shadow sitting in a tree. Fang climbed down and came over to sit next to me. "How long were you sitting up there?" I asked quietly. My voice cracked in the middle.

"Long enough. I'm sorry. I really shouldn't've done that." He sighed quietly and looked at me.

"It wasn't your fault. Really, I should blame it on my ex. He scarred me so bad I couldn't think of falling in love again. I'm afraid I'll get hurt again." My voice cracked and I teared up again up at the end. He crawled closer and hugged me against him. I cried into his shoulder. By the time I stopped, the sun was well over the clearing.

I shrugged off my sweater and said, "I'm sorry. I haven't had a meltdown like that since he left." I laid my sweater down and stood up, walking to the middle of the clearing.

"Uhhh, Bella? What's up with this?" He held the sweater so I could see the back. And the giant slits.

"I, uh, I meant to tell you abut that. I mean, I hadn't planned on it originally…" He raised an eyebrow and I continued.

"I uh, I kinda have wings." I opened them and they spread nearly 15 feet across. They were dark black with white wing tips.

The last thing I saw was Fang's shocked face before I felt a thud against the back of my skull and I dropped to the ground with a small thud. The last thing I heard was shouting as Fang looked me in the eyes. Then everything went black.

Max's POV:

I am so _pissed_! How dare she steal Fang! I swear the next time I see her, she won't have a head. Or a beating heart. _She will die._

Gazzy nudged my arm. "Hey Max? I'm hungry. Could we stop for some food?" Nudge, Angel, Iggy and Total agreed. So far, Akila was silent. Like, always. I sighed and banked left. We just passed a McDonald's a minute ago. They whooped and cheered excitedly. This one had a playground built into it.

Great.

We had lunch and got super full, tired and happy. We found a nice little motel and paid for one night. We fell asleep on the floor, beds, etc.

Total and Akila went in the tub. Something about the 'cool surface feeling good against their fur.'

 **A/N: So yeah this is the first chapter. If you hadn't noticed, Max and the rest (except Fang) went back to Dr. Martinez' house. Fang and Bella were still in Forks, WA. So yeah. Have fun! Review, favorite Follow, DFTBA!**

 ****Don't Forget To Be Awesome!****

 **~PissedOffTheVamp~**


End file.
